


A Good Bet (podfic)

by dapatty



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's)  "I might know a couple of your tells," Sherlock said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Bet (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766533) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/A%20Good%20Bet.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 0:06:04
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122978.zip) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 0:06:04

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for [theleanansidhe](http://twitter.com/theleanansidhe) who is lovely and because Elementary. ♥


End file.
